In recent years, a movement has gained traction to replace incandescent light bulbs with light fixtures that employ more efficient lighting technologies as well as to replace relatively efficient fluorescent light fixtures with lighting technologies that produce a more pleasing, natural light. One such technology that shows tremendous promise employs light emitting diodes (LEDs). Compared with incandescent bulbs, LED-based light fixtures are much more efficient at converting electrical energy into light, are longer lasting, and are also capable of producing light that is very natural. Compared with fluorescent lighting, LED-based light fixtures are also very efficient, but are capable of producing light that is much more natural and more capable of accurately rendering colors. As a result, light fixtures that employ LED technologies are expected to replace incandescent and fluorescent bulbs in residential, commercial, and industrial applications.
However, there is a tremendous infrastructure in place for incandescent lighting. This infrastructure includes recessed lighting fixtures, ceiling lights, chandeliers, wall sconces, track lighting fixtures, standalone lamps, and the like, which are specifically designed to receive and use incandescent light bulbs. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and economical way to allow these fixtures to use LED-based luminaires as opposed to incandescent light bulbs.